


Plum's Diary

by Reznore



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 15,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reznore/pseuds/Reznore
Summary: The diary of Plum, a male nord beggar turned Dragonborn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A number of characters and plotlines comes from the Interesting Npcs mod for Skyrim.

\---Last Seed, 17Th, 4E 201---

Was pickpocketing in Irvastead , got caught.  
They dragged me to Riften prison.  
May try to escape.  
Don't know.  
Hope I get my stuff back.


	2. ---Last Seed, 18th, 4E 201---

Found a place to sleep , Beggar Row they call it. A minute after the guard released me, got caught again. Am so stupid. Stole from the beggars, found a book. Gonna read it, I guess. Maybe talk to the local rats, saw a little girl. Sometimes things just ain't right, but I don't care. It's nighttime, gotta get uptown and try to steal some stuff again...


	3. ---Last Seed, 19th, 4E 201---

\---Last Seed, 19th, 4E 201---

Talked with the girl, well she's just a small thief.  
She knows some gossip though, for a gold coin of course.

Robbed the alchemy store, felt a bit bad, an old women was there.  
She was nice to me, I'm not sure if she's blind or just faked not seeing me out of kindness.  
Well then the old husband came, man was an ass, didn't feel guilty anymore!

Also robbed the Bee and Bard.  
The innkeeper is into another one lizard, found a note.  
Also found two books, should keep me busy tonight.  
The last I read was about Bosmer , and I think they cook some guy in the end! Was funny, if you ask me.

Also talk to some priestress of Talos, never thought much about the war going on.  
Her daughter was killed , and I had nothing to say about that.  
Hero and stuff...I'm just a beggar, living in sewers, stealing and picking up flowers.


	4. ---Last Seed, 20Th, 4E 201---

\---Last Seed, 20Th, 4E 201---

Busy day!  
Helped stable boy to get out of a shady deal. Some woman named Sapphire screwed him big time.  
I knew it, she knew it, and she dropped it.  
Wanted to go back to the stable, found out a team of hired thugs were waiting for me outside .  
They didn't see me.  
I'm stuck in bloody Riften with the beggars and desperate!  
Anyway the day was fruitful stole from the forge shop. Got an armor now.  
Also stole everything from Maven Manor, this bitch from hell is ruling the city from the shadows, one of her bodyguard threatened me. Found some interesting notes, eh eh. Saw her later on the street, almost spat on my face when I dared talk to her. Was laughing on the inside anyway.

Also went to the keep , too much people to steal anything. Met the court wizard, she seems crazy. Nice kind of crazy thought.  
She lost some stuff , and I said I'd look for it.  
I probably won't , but it never hurt to lie, sometimes they pay you upfront. Well she didn't.

Also went to the Black Briar Medery. Don't know why people work in this hole. All of them seem sad.  
Stole from the place. Found some notes from the Maven bitch.

Yesterday , I've read a book about Sovngarde. Nord wisdom:it only matters how you die, what a bunch of bollocks!  
Something about the history of Riften, how the city was burned to the ground when the population revolted.  
And another about the thieves guild and Nightingale. There's no thieves guild here, only beggars and the likes of me.

I'm stuck in here, all the guard know about me. Well they arrested me a few time now.  
They don't kill me because I'm too laughable.  
I don't care.


	5. ---Last Seed, 21st, 4E 201---

\---Last Seed, 21st, 4E 201---

The kid, Olette, think her name is, calls me Captain.  
Kinda like it.  
Better than you skinny smelly dirty skeever I usually am called.

Been talking to Stable boy, think the thugs got tired and left.  
Also a girl asked me to framed her aunt, the local town whore. Have nothing against whore myself, could use one right now actually, but hey I could get money out of it. Talked to her lovers , all told me to piss off milkdrinker. That scary horse wrestler wanted to hit me. Boli? nice man that one ...owns the fishery ( stole from it today , and helped a lizard employee with some skooma problem, gave me a jeweled ring for a healing salve, think the skooma fried her brain, poor thing!) anyway dude's ok in my book, don't blame him for fucking away from the marital bed. The last one is the dunmer who owns the Black Briar Medery, what an ass!  
Also stole from the Iarl keep, you'd think it'd be more difficult , well not really...  
Met one of the Iarl son outside, a prick, told me to fetch a sword from the blacksmith. Did it ,got paid in jewel. Lazy nobles.  
Can't remember much else, am a bit drunk.  
Stole some other books.  
Yesterday read some about Barenziah, some prince who became a beggar (could relate, mate, well i skipped the prince part myself) Akatosh not being Alduin, dragon gods shenanigans, something about worshipping gods who maybe are simple spirits, somehting about a dwemer expedition in Morrowind ,something about Talos being a son of a bitch manipulated by Ysmir, some crazy thing about Palinal and insanity, something about being a warrior and using a shield, another about an Argonian armorer and an Imperial one, another tale of a dwemer who became Redoran hope after being trained in Hammerfell...  
I think that's it?

Plum , beggar thief and learned man!

Also forge myself a bow and some arrows. Never been much of a fighter, but could come handy, should I ever step out of here.  
Also found a strange gem in the keep, I'm cherishing it along the Dibella statue stolen from Maven Black Briar Bitch, guess it's the only naked thing I can fondle right now !eh ,eh , eh.

Won't step into the Orphanage no matter what.  
After all these years , Grelod still give me the creeps.  
The Blacksmith apprentice was one of us back then.  
I avoided him, look still sad though.  
Everything different now , never seen much of the city or just can't remember.


	6. ---Last Seed, 22nd, 4E 201---

The thugs were in town this morning, looking for me!  
Attacked them from the shadows with my bow...thought somebody would help, but no...3 brutes running after me, I ran and jumped in the river.  
Edda, one of the beggar came to my rescue, she knived them good and the two of us managed to kill them all. Was so grateful, gave her some money...Proposed to give her a bit of nord loving too. She eyerolled me.  
Said ,"come on Fair Edda, I'm cold, and you just saved my life. I am but a frail and ugly hairy maiden..." Somehow she wasn't amused.  
Oh Edda, I'll shower you with jewels one of these days.

Feeling guilty, sometimes it happens, though not known to last, I marched to the Keep decided to become an honest man. Eh eh.  
The cleaning lady freaked out, said I was full of germs. Told her I just kissed a draugr, she almost faint.  
Anyway talked to the Iarl steward, "How can I help Riften?" "Here, look bounty, kill bandits in some tower." She gave me a letter, obviously mocking me, thinking I couldn't read, and well won't be able to kill anything except small skeevers.  
She wasn't wrong. Don't even know where this bloody tower is, when I asked she just laughed.  
Still managed to talk to the Iarl , ginger women.  
Was my turn to laugh this time. "Maven Black Briar is my friend, and with her help we will get rid of the thieves guild, and make this city a heaven blablabla"  
It was hilarious, I was giggling, she was glaring. Is she naive or has her cut of Maiven dirty business? Cannot say.  
I've read some letter days ago when I was stealing from the Keep quarter. One of Maven son is in jail, just for show mostly and to teach him a lesson. Don't know what he did. Smells fishy.  
Anyway the Iarl told me she supported Ulfric Stormcloak and said I should join his army.  
Told me about the Gold Concordat , and if I was a true Nord I wouldn't give up Talos.  
Talked to another of her sons, he's for the Empire. Family drama. His heritage got taken away, and he can't leave the keep, his brother was the lazy fetch my sword prick. Think i like the Empire brother better.  
As a Nord, I guess I should have an opinion.  
I do. I don't want to die in a war!

Also stole pocket money from that redhead guy who sell his strange elixir "Make love like a sabrecat" he yells everyday.  
Called me "lass", soft spoken when not yelling, man aren't always my thing, but I'd roll in the hay with this dude if he whispers like this. I'd fuck you like a sabrecat and stole the money mommy gave you for buying milk.  
What about that huh?

Wished Edda would have said yes to a dance without pants, she smells bad. After that jump in the river , I smell much better.

No books today. Met a dunmer , and we talked about books, was pleasent.  
Few days back also met a dunmer with an Argonian name, said he doesn't know his origin and asked me to look for a shipwreck north...some information may be here. Said yes. Didn't gave me money.  
I'm not going to look for ships goddam it.  
Not sure what to do in the city anymore.  
I can leave.

Also the thugs had a note on them. Someone names Dar'Rikki (?)send them after me.  
Remember a Khajiit from Ivarstead, could be him?  
Is this the dude I stole from , then got caught and thrown in jail?


	7. ---Last Seed, 23rd, 4E 201---

Back in Beggar's Row.  
Sleeping on the ground , oh yeah.  
Got out of town today, decided to prove my worth as a Nord male. Headed up north, that bandit tower supposed to be there.  
As I was walking I could almost imagine getting back in the city, the bandit leader head hanging on my belt. Glory awaits, they will shower me in rose petals and applause, all the women of Riften would swoon and beg to bed me.  
Turns out skeevers are vicous little bastards, got bitten on the road, and felt sick.  
And wolves are ferocious, got chased after, somehow managed to kill some. Got bruised all over.  
And SPIDERS! By the Nine!  
I got far from the main road, I've read about a mysterious altar to Nightingale in one of my stolen book. Not far away from town. Wanted to find the mystery and legend. Found spiders. Almost bit the dust.  
Also spotted a man fighting one of those beasts , helped him and he tried to kill me. Flying arrows , spectral wolf and everything! Killed him first , that'll teach him! Looted his body, Wood Elf. Crazy breed. Met one on my journey at the Snod Snow Farm, he picks up patatoes all day. Was quite the boring fella, still nice though.  
Decided to stick to main road, actually gave up and backtracked.  
Went to a mill, met some woman, was trying to tell her about how handsome I am, and a formidable lover too...she was pissed. Her husband just ran away, left her with a brat who wanted to kick the shit out of me.I wanted to bed her , so I told her to tell me the whole story.  
Turns out some people came to the mill, claimed they had a good deal for wood, and told the husband to meet them with the goods south of Riften. Husband never came back, she thinks he ran away with an elven whore. Also well all the goods lost...Said I'd help.  
I'm gonna look for it tomorrow. Guess I could bed her if I bring her something back. Got some nice piece of wood right here, hehe.

Anyway, once in town, felt like going to the Hall of the Dead , and pay my silent hommage to Arkay. Death was close today.  
The lady working here had a huge pair of ...well.  
So I talked to her, she said she hated the job and only did it because it's the only thing her dad taught her. She resents being the strange dead girl, friendless , blablabla...I said I could be her friend ,she glared. Maybe because I was looking at her breasts.  
She convinced me to bring a special dagger to Whiterun where her father's burried. I could steal it.I said yes. Don't really like messing with the dead.

No books these days.  
And no glory.  
O Arkay keep me away from your deadly embrace...and Dibellla please send me someone in a rut!  
Bless the Nine!


	8. ---Last Seed, 24Th, 4E 201---

Beggar's Row, here we go again.  
Woke up this morning to Edda beautiful face (well in this dark pit she doesn't look too bad).  
Only to hear her whisper how we were stuck in the darkness, and townfolks would throw our dead bodies in the river, without any thought.  
Maybe it's the fact that we dumped those thugs corpses in the canal that's messing with her head ?  
Anyway we didn't share a night of passion.  
Just the usual cold stones, bad smells, and deathly coughing and moaning of this charming place.

I headed south out of town and found this mine where the mill husband was supposed to have made business.  
Full of bandits. Bandits have a thing for skulls , who knew ? Didn't find any wood anywhere, was thinking the husband indeed ran away...then stumbled upon a secret room. Full of blood, shackles, bones and ...the fella's dead body.  
I didn't feel too bad,I handled those bandit pretty well. Strike them silently one by one. Was quite proud actually.  
Went back to the mill, can't remember the lady's name. I have a thing with names, I always forget them. Anyway I was ready to be cuddled by a widow in need. Somehow it didn't happen.  
Shall call me Plum-Never-Get-Laid.

Went back to Riften, decided that I won't bother asking nicely if those gentlemen bedded Helga(?), the town whore.  
Stole the Mark of Dibella she gifted them.  
Then confronted the lady, it was all for laugh, I was eager to actually witness her dibellan practises.  
Somehow me pranking her annoyed her a great deal.  
Thought the niece might be grateful, we chuckled a bit, then she told me to fuck off.  
Asked those ladies if I could stay at the Bunkhouse, better than this hole. They said "NO."  
Also met my wood elf potatoes picker friend, it came back to me, I stole his purse days ago in the bunkhouse while he was asleep.  
He also has a really soft spot for the lizard skooma head fishery worker.  
She's nice, but I don't get the scales appeal. Not that I wouldn't bed her of course! I would bed anything to be honest.  
Anyway we talked and she told me the name of the guy who's selling shit to her. And all the operations are taking place in an abandonned warehouse. I know the one. Maul (Maven lackey) hangs around here. Somehow the Iarl has the key to the place, have been told. How curious, isn't it.  
Not sure I want to deal with that.  
But damn, getting people hooked on that moon sugar thing is pretty bad. I ain't no good man but...hurting nice people? Not sure about that ? Stealing, laughing, pranking them, well everybody's gonna have some fun, right?  
I don't wanna be the nice guy!

Anyway I will sleep on it, found two new books, I won't be bored tonight!


	9. ---Last Seed, 25Th, 4E 201---

Beggar's Row, I'm back, baby!  
What a day.  
I wish I had a mother, and I could go back home and say "I did it, mom!"  
I tried "I did it Edda, let's have sex! ", didn't work.

Am bruised, cut ,sore...  
So this morning I went to Iarl Leia(?) court.  
Said lady, I may have some information about Skooma in town. I got my fingers and toes crossed, and everything in my head telling me I was the most foolish stoopid moron to ever walk Skyrim.  
Maul, Maven's lackey patrols around the suspicious warehouse, Maven is the Iarl's friend.  
I mean ? Yeah, whatever.  
She said she was aware of the skooma problem, and gave me a key to the place and told me to deal with it. Didn't really want to...but I had nothing planned. So I went, Maul was there, tried to talk, he kept on threatening me as usual, but didn't seem to mind me going into the warehouse.  
So I went , still proud of my exploit of yesterday , the shadow Killa!  
Well as soon as I opened the door, two dunmer with huge axes jumped on me. I did what every noble nord 'd do. I ran away and screamed for help. Luckily this time, the guards helped.  
Hero of the day, Plum, destroyer of Skooma dealers.  
Of course in the warehouse I went looking for clues, and stole all the moon sugar and skooma for myself.  
Brought a letter about some meeting in a cave to the Iarl, she send me there...all by myself.  
I learned why I can't bed any women in town, they all laugh at me, I'm skinny, I get arrested, I always try to get laid, I get chased after by brutes and ran away screaming, I jump on the canal to save my ass...I also pick flowers, bugs, and butterflies around town. It's not "girly" I made deadly poisons with this!  
I'm known as Riften's fool.  
So the Iarl, after her assistant, send me to my death. Again.

I decided to go, the Iarl said I would get a "title".  
And I did it, Edda! She's gonna choke on her own lies, crowned bitch.  
I walked , spotted a cage with a wolf trapped in the middle of nowhere. I passed Shor's Stone, a local mine, heard they have troubles. And I passed Shor's stone tower, dead guards there. No one seems to know.Not sure who murder all the guards, didn't go to check , if it had them, well I'm done.

Found the cave, it was some hideout for some wolf fight, skooma dealing. I thought it would be just bandits. But no, regulars gamblers too. Killed them all. They left me no choice, when they all tried to fed me to the wolves.  
Feel a bit bad now. Wtv.

Read some book about Talos battle at Sandre Tor.  
And a scary one ,about two thieves who end up eaten by vampires I think. Man it was scary.

Came back to town at night, every thing was pitch black, walked pretty fast.  
Gonna see the beloved Iarl tomorrow, to talk about my "title".


	10. ---Last Seed, 26Th, 4E 201---

Beggar's Row again!  
I ain't no hero, no not me. I fucked it all up!  
So this morning I walked to the keep, talked to the Iarl ...she was all nice.  
Then she just humiliated me like I freaking never have been before!  
She said "Oh dear you've done so much for this city, I will grant you a title , you deserve it."  
I was like...no one ever respected me, a title, me?  
She called me a hero , and everything. Then she smiled a crooked smile, and said "I can only grant a title to someone living in the city". I said I did.  
"I meant, owns a property in the city."  
I live in a sewer...holds property...told me to talk to her steward because she just had the house for me.  
I had a bellyache suddenly, my jaw was so tied in anger I could barely talk.  
I asked her how much: "8000 septims, no credit."  
Both witches were giggling.  
Riften's fool , guess that title fits me like a glove.

I walked through the market, furious. The Saber cat guy talked to me. He said he knew my kind.  
Everything I owned wasn't by proper honest means.  
I shrugged.  
He told me I was capable , and he had a task for me.  
Frame the Dunmer with an Argonian name, steal some ring from Madesi? (the argonian jewel crafter who also sleep in Beggars Row) and plant it on the elf pocket.  
Brynjolf said it wasn't about getting this guy killed, just arrested. Well, like a prank right?  
I know who is the real prankster, ain't that stupid.  
The paranoid maid at the court, she had a letter signed MBB telling her to spy.  
MBB strikes again.  
I didn't care, I did it. It worked. Sabre cat guy was impressed, told me to meet him in the Ratway. Thieves Guild I thought. Well they are a joke like me, I might as well join the rank.  
The Ratway was awful, lots of murderous loonies.  
In the Ragged Flagon, things weren't really friendly. The place is as charming as Beggar's Row.  
Brynjolf send me to collect some money from local merchants. Not killing people...  
Well he said I'd get my cut, so I did it. Coz boy I'm gonna buy that 8000 gold house, and laugh at the Iarl face one day!  
Anyway threatened the innkeeper, talked to her sweetheart first. Told him I wouldn't hurt her. Just needed some info to smooth things. Nice fella. I hope they gotta get hitched one day.  
Then I went to Haelga, since she threw me out of the Bunkhouse and didn't even sleep with me, well I didn't feel too bad about stealing her Dibella statue, and telling her I was going to throw it down a well for fun. She gave the money.  
Went to another store, friendly fella , named his store after his boat. Gave the money right away.  
Felt guilt for 5 seconds.

Getting back to the Ragged Flagon tomorrow.  
Plum Riften hero.


	11. ---Last Seed, 28Th, 4E 201---

Beggar's Row.  
Olette is laughing at me.  
I'm naked and shivering, almost blue from cold, by the fire.  
Had to swim in the lake, my shiny new armor is all soaking wet. Edda seems more worried than aroused by my manly naked body, can't win them all.

Went to Sabre Man this morning, told him I got his money. Dude was so pleased, suddenly I was lead to a secret passage, just more sewers with beds.  
A guy named Mercer introduced me as a new member of the Thieves Guild. The dude gave me a bad vibe. But Saber man wants me, he's so into me. Grrr...they gave me a brand new armor, I look less like a beggar/lost adventurer.  
Also send me on a mission, MBB is a big client (biggest I guess) and she has problem with the dude producing honey for her beers. Send the guild to solve things and make things clear.  
Meaning I was send on a property on an island in the middle of the lake bordering Riften. Mercenaries guards everywhere! Steal some money, burn some beehives.  
The last member who went there Vex, almost died. Man, she's one hot foxy lady. She told me to use a sewer passage which I did. Only killed one guard.  
She also send me on a mission, buglery in Whiterun.  
Devlin, an old member send me to forge number on profit record at the Bee and Bard(done).The dude told me the guild is cursed.  
They all told me about how it used to be a palace here, swimming in gold and everything.  
Sure and I used to be a princess.  
I'm just going to make some money, will tried to screw over MBB big time if I can. I'm going to be somebody in this goddam city.

Mission accomplished .Worst thing, my balls are blue from the cold. I liked the thrill of it all though.

Notice a strange door down in the guild quarter, guess they won't tell me what it is.Wtv.


	12. ---Last Seed, 28Th, 4E 201---

Beggars'Row. Slow day.  
Guess I could sleep down the Ratway now.  
Just don't like the place to be honest.

This morning went to give the good news to Sabre Man.  
Said he had something important to tell me.  
MBB asked for me...I thought I was done. And she figured out about me stealing from her place.  
Went to see her at the Bee and Bard.  
This women's a joke. She's all about business.  
Since the apiary have been burned down, production will slow, and competition will rise.  
Her nemesis is a mead producer from Whiterun, she hates the guy guts. So now I have to mess with his business.  
Already like the guy...why am I helping her?  
Won't think too much about that ...  
Also there's some unknown here, somebody convinced the honey dude to sell his estate, found some document about it. Brynjolf asked me if I knew more, well no.  
There's only a sign on the letter, a dagger.  
Also it's written how the Thieves Guild is a joke, true story.

Gonna wake early take the carriage to Whiterun, I've got some buglary planned, and some shady guy to meet for the meadery shenanigans.

Gave some gold to Olette. I do it every night...Also Edda. Beggar Prince.That's me, baby.

I've got a bit more money now, guess I could sleep at the inn for a change. I will do that in Whiterun.  
A warm bed! I'm looking forward to that!

Hmmm also found notes about the guild working with the Dark Brotherhood. And no one is denying that. In MMB manor found letter about her having friend in the Imperial City. And someone is making trouble with the Eastern Skyrim Company.

Also Delvin tried to spy on Vex while she was bathing in the lake! Eh eh eh. She's furious.  
Man, he should have invited me.  
Talked with my "team mates", one noble wood elf, kind of an ass...an ex jailbreaker /assassin. This guy , Rune (nice fella), an ex raider who gave up when asked to kill women and children.  
And Sapphire.  
Man, she broke down on me.Told me her story, and boy it was bad. Her parents farm got attacked, everyone killed except her, well she didn't have a better fate. She won't told me her real name. I'd like to know. But Sapphire sounds nice.


	13. ---Last Seed, 29Th, 4E 201---

Whiterun. Bannered Mare.  
Got a room, a proper double bed!  
And stew! Hot stew! It costs some but I've been living on apples and dried cheese since forever.

Everything went fine.  
I broke into Carlotta's home (well the door was open, heard people, didn't see them) in 2 min spotted the golden urn. Stole it and was out. Finger in the nose, baby!

Then I went to the Hall of the Dead, I had the father's dagger to give to the local priest. Hope Big Boobies will be grateful.  
The local priest had a problem with his catacomb , and lost his Arkay amulet. Got rid of the skeletons and brought it back. He gave me 20 gold.  
Paid my silent hommage to Arkay and left.

Went to the inn, met MBB contact.  
He's an employee of the local brewery , MBB nemesis got him in debt and he's working him to the bone, dude's pissed. And MMB told him once he get rid of Sabjorn, he will be the boss.  
Wonder if he will be dead six feet under.  
The fella managed to infest the place with skeever and Sabjorn is using some poison to get rid of the rodents.I shall gain his trust, and slip some poison in the mead.  
He has a mead tasting party with the local guards.  
This should put him behind bars for some time.  
I hope people won't die and simply have a bad case of bellyache?  
I ain't no killer...Damn what have I gotten myself into? If this turns bad, I will be hanged.  
I don't think Whiterun guard will find me as amusing as the ones from Riften.


	14. ---Last Seed, 30Th, 4E 201---

Whiterun, Bannered Mare.  
Been a bad day. But on the bright side ,I'm again sleeping on a proper bed and warm food!  
Been crafting, low on arrows(done!) and healing potions. I'm in trouble.

Headed to the meadery by morning.  
Sabjorn was there surrounded by dead skeevers...Asked for my help. Told him to pay me first or I'd run down the street naked screamin"SKEEVERS!". He gave me half.  
I was laughing, good day I thought. Easy going.  
I had my spirits up because Sabjorn turned out to be an ass. He told me how he put his employees in debts on purpose for free labor.  
Things changed when I entered the cellars and a herd of skeevers as huge as a mammoth tried to eat my face. Got bitten, felt miserable, but couldn't go back.  
Walked around in the dark in smelly skeever shit tunnels. Webs everywhere. Nest of huge spiders!  
Felt even worse.  
Finally some crazy mage attacked me, I got burned badly, used all my healing salve. But got out of here alive. WTF!I was thinking. Found a journal, this crazy dude was kicked out of Winterhold, got arrested in Whiterun, escaped and lived ten years in these tunnels, building an army of giant skeevers. He was a beggar, so I could relate, I guess? Still, I felt better after killing the maniac. Poisoned the nest, poisoned the mead. Got upstairs, bruised, bloodied and feeling a fever creeping in.  
Sabjorn insisted I stayed for the mead tasting, I sat on a chair defeated. Captain of the guard showed up, drank the thing, saying damn why make such a big deal it's not wine. Down to earth man. Nice.  
Then he threw a hissy fit about the disgusting mead , and arrest Sabjorn who doesn't understand anything.  
The employee M .(who made this all possible) was gleaming with joy. Almost killed him when he said he knew about the Skeever maniac. I played mercenary for free.

Anyway looked for clues in Sabjorn room. MBB send him a letter a long time ago, asking him to become partner. Maybe MBB isn't such a big Biatche?  
Obviously he declined , and got into a deal with mysterious dagger guy.Found a letter with the dagger sign on it, again laughing at MBB lackeys AKA sewers guild/Thieves guild.  
Also stole some golden brew machine, Delvin will like that.

On my way back, bumped into Lucia, young girl. She was begging. Gave her some coins.She remind me of Olette. Well a nicer Olette.  
Asked her what was her deal, her parents died, uncle and aunt kicked her out of the farm, she got to Whiterun and some beggars teached her how to beg.  
I know Olette story too...Her da was a sailor who had kids at every port. Never gave a damn about the brat. Her ma was a skooma fiend, walked into the Ratway one day to get her dose, never came back.  
Olette's a tough one, and doesn't give a damn.

Can barely remember my own folks, ma taught me how to read. Then pa died, and she said we were going on a journey and she left me at Riften allienage.  
It took me a couple of years to figure out she wouldn't come back. I ain't angry.The women had the decency to not let me out on the street!

Anyway I shall take the carriage to Windhelm tomorrow.Have some thieves business here, something to retrieve for the absent minded crazy court Riften mage. And also a fish delivery notice from Bolli , have to give it to someone.


	15. ---Heartfire, 1st, 4E 201---

Back in Beggar's Row.  
Just gave gold to Olette, she told me she met some crazy Khajiit. Well all Khajitt are crazy.  
I only breezed through Windhlem.  
Had to steal from the local alchemist, which was nice because I had a soul gem to retrieve in a job for the local crazy mage.  
He was coughing and yelling at his assistant, never even noticed i was pickpocketing his pockets.  
Found out Bolli delivery note was for someone at Markath and not Wildhem.  
Went for some mead at the inn, heard rumors about the Stormcloaks preparing something big.  
Was bored and cold, so took the carriage right away.  
As sooon as I entered the city, I heard yelling "thieves!" all guards drew weapons, didn't see what the hell was going on, too dark. Things went back to normal.  
Bumped into one of MBB's son, and who knew, he's a son of a bitch! Am so surprised. he laughed at me, saying I wasn't a fighter and not good enough for any army....  
Was pissed again and headed back home, Beggar's Row.


	16. ---Heartfire, 2nd, 4E 201---

Back in Whiterun , Bannered Mare.  
Delvin send me to steal 500 worth of gold stuff in town. Just to send a message.  
500 gold? I need to find small and valuable things.

Anyway got some jobs from the guild , the usual.  
Talked to MBB, she was pissed about the dagger guy...

Brynjolf send me to talk to Mercer Frey, don't like him. He ignored me and now suddenly he's chatty.  
Said we couldn't lose Maven support (would break my heart!) and those dagger guys were after the guild.  
Some guy he knows is mentioned in a letter, an argonian working at the East Empire company, used to help the guild but he stopped.  
Frey almost said something but then he stopped. Don't trust him one bit.

Brynholf told me to just follow the argonian, said he's one motherfucker, but the least feather I ruffle the better. The East Empire Company is a big deal.

I'll get to Solitude once I'm done with Whiterun.


	17. ---Heartfire, 3rd, 4E 201---

Candleheart Hall, Windhelm.  
Changed my mind about going to Solitude.  
I've raided the Iarl quarter in Whiterun.  
I'm full of stolen goods, and the guards here told me they knew I was a member of the thieves guild and were watching me.

I need to frame someone in the city.  
Also heard rumors of a Thamor spy walking north.  
Never met a Thalmor before, heard about them of course. How they kidnap Talos worshippers and eat them alive. Not sure about the eating part.  
I'm curious now.  
Gonna check this out, besides Thalmor mage? Probably has valuables, and he's in the middle of nowhere. Nobody's gonna miss him.

I need to craft myself some fur cape, ain't used to the north climate.  
After this, I get back to Riften, give all the stolen goods to Delvin and I'll go to Solitude feeling a bit lighter.


	18. ---Heartfire, 4Th, 4E 201---

Winking Skeever. Solitude.  
First thing I saw entering the city.  
An execution. How lovely. The dude who let Ulfric Stormcloack free after he murdered the High King.

People were cheering, a little girl was crying.  
Brought back memories of raiding the Cruel Sea estate in Windhelm, a little boy was there. He saw me. I even chatted with him..Said he wanted to be a warrior not a sailor like his dad wants.  
Kids. They're fun. I told him me being there was a secret...he played along.

Anyway went to Riften, mission done.  
Completely forget to sell the stolen goods. Still have lots of silk outfits in my bag...Oh man why can I be more...? I always forget about stuff.

Didn't went looking after the Thalmor, well I did.  
Walked north for 20 min was freezing to death, decided it wasn't worth it.  
I'm such a fine specimen of a Nord.


	19. ---Heartfire, 6Th, 4E 201---

Solitude, I'm in some dungeon hidden behind the East Empire warehouse. Slept on a dirty bedroll there.  
Can't say I had a good day.  
Woke up around 2 am, raided the Bit and Pieces just forging numbers and stuff, the book was in the kid room...damn. Managed it.No one noticed.  
Then went to talk to our argonian friend, Gulun Lei? was all friendly.  
"Someone paid me to sell the Glowsomething estate blabla...do me a favor I will talk." So he told me to fetch him some wine for some client. Some vintage thing in the Blue Palace. Easy enough, I thought.  
And it was, came back, gave him his wine.  
He didn't talk much...had to follow him.  
Was easy enough until the scaled moron stepped into the warehouse, lots of guards.  
I somehow managed, had to jump in the water a couple of times. I'm kinda annoyed and wet.Then he disapeared...spent what seemed like an eternity looking for him. Found out a secret passage. Full of bandits this time. And not the easy kind.  
I don't know how many time I jumped into the water, some of them teased me"You're not a true Nord" as I was swimming away.  
I barely made it. Anyway still found our argonian friend, kinda scared of me. Wet, pissed, and bloody. He told me about a lady who stroke the deal. An ex thief from the guild, she killed the last boss, and she's after Mercer now. Wonder if she's hot.  
Mercer's a stern bastard, don't blame her.  
Anyway been told again how we shall cherish MBB forever. Yeah she's my best friend. We paint our toenails , gossip, and eat cake and drink tea when i'm around town!

Anyway stole lots of books from the EEC !and a new statue of Dibella!  
Going to get out of here now.

Also I need to think things through. I'm good at stealing. And sometimes striking from the shadow.  
I ain't no warrior though, at this rate, I'm going to be a dead man soon.


	20. ---Heartfire, 8Th, 4E 201---

Candlehearth Keep, Windhelm.  
Went back to Riften, saw Olette and Edda..she told me it was so good to see me.  
Then headed down to the Ratway. Mercer didn't say it was so good to see me.  
He was furious. He said we have to track and kill K.  
She was the ex boss lover and killer.  
He told me she's in some ruins up north Windlhem. And I need to go here and he'll join me and we'll deal with that.

I think he wants to murder me. Or he wants me to die from freeze burn. Pick your poison.  
Don't trust him. I ain't sure i'm going to survive the journey. Damn.Why am i doing this?  
Didn't read my new book, wasn't in the mood.

Met a priestess of Mara, Jade. Ex thief guild member. She gave up when Vex send her to steal wedding rings at the temple and was welcomed with open arms by the priests there.  
She said she couldn't bear the thought of messing with people life.  
Made me think a bit. I could become a priest of Dibella! But I think they only let women in the order.

Don't have the coins to buy Honeyside, I ended up Maven Black Briar Bitch. Am a bad warrior and Nord. Only good at stealing...when I don't get caught and end up in jail of course.

What else could I do?


	21. ---Heartfire, 9Th, 4E 201---

Whistling Mine, south of Winterhold.  
Still alive barely. Haven't made it to those ruins yet. The journey has been ...hard.  
I've been attacked by ice wraith, and saved by men who said they were part of the Silver Hand.  
Young Nords prove their worth by killing such beasts, me? I ran.  
Also ran away from a big white bear.  
Was so cold, I was desperate for a fire. Found some open ruins. Bam skeletons popped out of a tomb, an elf came to my rescue.  
We killed the monsters, and the dude introduced himself. Rumarin. He's an High Elf. The Thalmor guy! He has a mage robe. He laughed when I asked if he was Thalmor .Said he was an adventurer, grave robbber, bladebinder.And live in Windhelm stables on occasion.  
Asked me if I needed some help. "I'm cold dude." So we walked to a fort with crazy mages and skeletons. Then to a cave with brrr Falmers. Let's get out of here.  
The elf is a funny one, and I need somebody to watch my back with Mercer. He's even better with a bow. Crap. He's got some magical one. Said I should get one too, far better than any real bow. I shrugged.

We went out of the path and found a mine, with miners.They think they're going to be rich or something. Looking at the mine they're obviously idiots. Still smarter than me, they had food, a campfire and bedrolls. And they shared.


	22. ---Heartfire, 10Th, 4E 201---

Frozen Hearth, Winterhold.  
I.KNEW.IT.

Yesterday morning, me and the elf found Mercer near the ruins.  
Immediately, he said the elf couldn't come. I said he was a nord ruin specialist. But Mercer said it was guild business. The elf left.  
I entered the ruins with Mercer. Never really been in one of those before. Don't like it.  
Traps and Draugr everywhere. They were tough. But that son of a bitch Mercer was tougher...

There was something strange, we found a wall with strange carving, I felt drawn to it. And the wall seemed to pulse with some chant. Could almost read one of those word...

Long story short, I entered one room, and was shot by something. Everything went blur. I'm dying I thought.  
Mercer told me K. was a good archer. Well indeed.  
I was almost delirious, but I heard them arguing...  
Mercer killed G. the ancient leader...oh no. K . used a potion of invisibility and vanished. Mercer walked up to me, he laughed, said he indeed killed G. and framed K. and now it was my turn. He said he would tell lies to the guild. And the son of a whore knifed me.  
The pain.  
I fainted.

Woke up to the most beautiful face, ever.  
K. was looking after me. We were at a camp near the ruins. She said she needed my help, that arrow was ment to paralyse Mercer. Not me. She wants him alive. Well I want him dead.  
She keeps on talking 'bout Nightingale. I've read a book about that. Some higher power, daedra of shadows ...Man , what a mess.  
Anyway she said she had proof about Mercer crime, G. journal.If we bring that to the guild , Mercer will be put to the trial. I think if I go now, they will kill me on sight.  
One problem, just the one!   
The journal is written in some code. G was a scholar..I kinda like that. So K.send me to Winetrhold to speak to one mage who could help.

Oh by the way! The Elf? He didn't leave. He was there when I woke up...He joked he was ready to avenge my death but happy I was alive so I could deal with it.  
He felt something was shady, and waited.  
He helped K. to drag me out of those ruins.He saw Mercer left and hide.

He's still following me around. We'll see about that.


	23. ---Heartfire, 12Th, 4E 201---

The Frozen Hearth. Winterhold.  
I am a terrible terrible man.  
Me and the elf made it to Windlhem on foot, to take carriage to Markath.  
A Dark Brotherhood assasin was after me.  
Maven or the guild? Who knows?

Talked to the mage, Enthril. He said he was an friend of G. Gallos was a learned men. His diary was written in Falmer tongue.  
I was curious about Gallos ending up a thief. Enthril said it was all about the thrill.  
And again I am disapointed. I'm desperate, I live with beggars and abandonned children in sewers. That's why I turned to stealing . There's nothing else i could do. Idiots. All of them.  
Anyway was curious about the Falmers , didn't know they had a language.They are monsters, the one mothers talk about to their kids when they don't wanna sleep.  
Enthril said they were Snow Elves before. The nords beat them, and they took refuge with the dwemer. Then the dwemer betrayed them and turn them into abominations. Quite the sad tale.  
Enthril said Gallos was onto something big with the whole Falmer thing.

The Wood elf couldn't read the journal though, he send me to Markath to talk to the greatest Dwemer specialist Calelmo.  
I still had Bolli delivery note, and a job of stealing for the guild. So we went.  
At the gate, a guard told us "Safest city in the Reach!"  
As soon as I walked in the Market place, a man drew a weapon and attacked a women. I shot an arrow and stopped him. The lady was very grateful, I was about to ask her to show me in one of the inn room how grateful she was, when some idiot bumped into me. Said I left a note on the floor. No.I didn't .  
When I turned around the woman was gone.  
Didn't even looked at the note, so annoyed.

Slept at the inn, made the delivery to Kleppr.(he tried to scam me)  
Then in the morning went to talk to Calcelmo. He didn't want to help. He was indeed writing a book about Flamer language.But he wouldn't tell a thing. Stole the key to his dwemer museum. And me and the elf went. The place was full of guards, and dwemer traps. I made something go BOOM somehow. Some guards fell dead. Felt bad.  
Then we found Calcelmo secret place.Man IT was sooo impressive. So great. I felt like such a fan of his work! But things had to be done.  
There was a huge stone carved with falmer language I copied it. And when me and the elf were about to leave. All oblivion broke loose.  
The door slammed open. They knew we were here. I heard a young man calling Calcelmo "his uncle".  
I panicked. I didn't want to kill anyone, they weren't bandit, but scholars protecting their research. I said to the elf run...and I ran to the balcony not looking back.  
As usual I jumped in some river way down...the guards were alerted, threw a purse to one who was about to catch me. He went away.  
I ran and ran out of town. Still had a job though. Some ring I had to steal from the local dogtrainer.  
I didn't have much time, it was a bad job.I got caught.I ran outside the city, waited a few hours.Then things went calm.  
I snuck back to the carriage.  
I'm back in Winterhold.I don't know where the elf is. In the famous Cinna mines? Dead?

I am a bad man.  
He didn't let me down when I needed him.  
He should never have trusted me.


	24. ---Heartfire, 13Th, 4E 201---

Riften, I'm in the Market. It's raining and Olette just left to take cover.  
"Here have a gold coin." "Wha'd you wanna kno, today , Captain?" "Nothing kid.nothing."

I found Enthril and Katriah in the Frozen Hearth cellar. She was so beautiful again.  
The mage deciphered the code, asked me how did I get this copy of the falmer code."Don't ask .Quite a tale".  
Anyway Mercer stole from the guild, Gallos found out. He also did something nasty to some holy thing?  
Mercer, Gallos, Katriah were part of a cult? I heard Noctural.Nightingale...Katriah said it was really bad.  
Then she told me to join her to the Ragged Flagon. Now that she had the journal, she thinks she can turn Mercer in. Think it's suicide. But she went on her way.  
I had something to do. I walked back alone to Windhelm, early mroning all dark. I was thinking about stuff....  
Once I reached the city, I went to the satble I broke into the stable boy quarter. That's where Rumarin and his friend live. Left a note and some coins. Wrote I was sorry, and Rumarin may be dead or in danger in Markath.  
Then i headed out and took the carriage to Riften.

Who was waiting for me just outside the city?  
The ELF!  
I was smiling ears to ears "Elf , you should gut me on spot!" But he didn't. He laughed about it all. He managed to hide in the museum ...and left Markath.  
We talked, I told him about the thieves guild, that I was a bad men, a coward, and not a true Nord.  
Said he wasn't called a true Altmer either and joked again.  
Told him "I should leave the guild. I will get killed. And if I don't people will get killed because of me."  
He said we could form her own guild of loosers.  
Then it dawned on me."I can't leave.Katriah, elf.I think I'm in love with her."  
"Poor you." he replied.


	25. ---Heartfire, 14Th, 4E 201---

Beggar's Row. Riften.  
I gave some coins to Rumarin so he could take a room at the inn.  
Asked me why I didn't came along, said home was waiting. Just woke up to Edda's smile and crazy eyes."it's so good to see you again."

Yesterday went well?  
Katriah was waiting for me at the Ragged Flagon, we made our way to the secret room.  
Brynjolf,Vex, and Devlin were waitin for us all weapon drawed. Katriah showed them the journal.  
Sabre man was in total disbelief...then they worried about the vault. That locked room.  
Mercer couldn't have stolen from it cause it's locked with two keys. When they opened it, all the coffers were gone. Jewels. Gold. Everything empty.  
Vex was throwing a fit.  
Brynjolf just kept cool. He asked me questions in private. About everything. Man I like Bryn, he likes clean things no killing just the stealing.  
Send me to Mercer estate to look for clues. The estate was a gift from MBB. He had some lackey, Vald. Crazy dude. Vex told me he was in debt to MBB, and I could sway him with that. Went to MBB, the fellla lost a special enchanted quill she desired. It's supposed to be somewhere in the middle of the lake.  
Guess I like swimming ?  
It's a bit crazy even for me, but sounds sort of funnier than getting pummeled by a crazy bodyguard.


	26. ---Heartfire, 15Th, 4E 201---

Home sweet home! Riften, Honeyside.

What a day!  
So I decided to look for that quill, the elf and I went to the port. I undressed there and gave him my stuff.  
Everything I ever owned.  
Don't know why, I just know I can trust him.  
"Are you really going to jump in that cold water?"  
"You bet, elf!"  
Here I was butt naked, cold, but proud.One thing I know well is swimming!  
It took me some time to find the drowned boat, and I was really cold...ever tried to unlock something underwater while shaking from cold?  
Anyway my strenght was leaving me. I had the quill. I swam back to shore, then turns out I was freezing to death...I started to run, past the guards still naked, run down Riften streets naked , rushed to the Bee and Bard and asked for a strong alcohol and just laid there by the fire. They were all disgusted by me but I got served.  
I drank a lot ...really a lot. Not my fault, was so cold. Rumarin joined me with my clothes and stuff.  
Got dressed, went to the meadery to talk to Maven...gave her the quill, she gave me the paper erasing Vald debt. Threw up on her feet, ran away.  
I fell down a couple of time on the street.  
I was decided to break into Mercer home, the elf wasn't convinced it was such a bright idea in my state. As soon as I entered I fell , dropped some stuff and all the guards were after us. We managed to kill them all. Then some drunken sense pushed me further, I avoided all the lethal traps somehow.  
We found Mercer little room..jewels, tons of jewels, some maps, some letter signed by R. (?)   
Brought it all back to Bryn, he said Mercer was after the Falmer eye? And if he gets it , he'll be out of reach. Katriah said we couldn't do anything because he was a Nightingale and under the protection of Noctural.  
She gave us some secret rendez-vous, at some secret altar. That's the one I read about in books, weeks ago, went looking for it, and was almost devoured by giant spiders!  
Said Katriah "You're so beautiful ,I'll be there, hon."  
The Elf said I was drooling, and making a fool of myself ...can't really remember.

Still drunk as a sailor I went to the Market, sold all the stuff from Mercer place.  
Man, he had a lot of fancy shiny stuff.  
And there it was .8500 septims!

"Elf, we need to go to the Keep I have an estate to buy!"  
He didn't believe me.  
I dropped all the gold at the Iarl feet, threw up once again...They kicked me out.But not before giving me the keys.(guess being one of MBB best friend forever can be handy)  
Rumarin said I was screaming about my well earned title "Am a Hero!I swear, people!"

Errr...woke up in my new house. Massive headache.  
Almost no furniture. One bed. Two chair, one table. And lots and lots of dirt and cowebs!


	27. ---Heartfire, 16Th, 4E 201---

Candleheart Hall, Windhelm.  
Mmmm...  
Went to the "secret rendez-vous", wasn't romantic if you ask me.  
Karliah pulled some thing and a secret door opened.  
A Nightingale temple or something, just looked like ruin to me.  
Karliah said we had to take an oath, but first she gave us some new armor, all black leather.  
Didn't like it, still wore it to please her.  
Bryn was just wondering what the hell was going on. Well me too...  
Karliah said we couldn't catch Mercer without Nocturnal blessing. By blessing she meant selling our souls to a daedra! WTF.  
I think love or curiosity or my wish to crush Mercer skull took the better of me. Said "Why not! I'm thrilled about an afterlife haunting this place."

We went to another room with symbols on the ground, Karliah started chanting. Was awkward.  
I thought nothing would happen and I could laugh about it. But something appeared, and talked.  
Wasn't good. Was thinking "Uh-oh am making a huge mistake."  
Anyway got our "blessing".

Then Katriah told me and Bryn, Mercer did something worse. Worse than killing her lover?  
Yeah he stole the "skeleton key" which belong to Nocturnal and the daedra is now not really pleased and won't give us any real "blessing."  
What a joke.  
Well then Karliah said the key was very special, it can change someone and grant them power...I imagined this Mercer asshole with this, and thought to myself maybe I made the right choice after all.

Anyway Brynjolf then said I should become the Guild Master. It was hilarious. He said he didn't want to lead. And people were looking up to me after the whole Merecer shenanigans.  
Karliah said she will come back to the Nightingale temple and live here. It's a shithole. Am gonna change her mind. Once I'll buy furniture for my house, I'll have a cosy place. I'll sway her.  
She'll fall for me.

Am in Windhlem now, going to some dwemer ruin on the south west. Mercer should be here, after the falmer "eye".?  
Never been to a dwemer ruin, well Markath is a giant dwemer ruin! And I feel bad about Falmers, I've read some books about them...  
Not looking forward to all that.


	28. ---Heartfire, 17Th, 4E 201---

Whiterun, Bannered Mare.  
The world is gone mad!  
Left Windlhem, vampire attack on the street.  
On the road, a werebear!  
Get back to Whiterun, vampire attack once again!

Anyway went to Irkngthand. The place was full of bandits. Brynjolf and K were inside. Had to fight my way through.  
We chased Mercer through the ruins. Full of traps and Falmers.  
It was intersting? Falmer are primitive, their tools are. bad arrows. They have mushroom farms, also insect companions, skeever farms. Spiders. Chaurus...  
They brew a lot of poison, some of them use magic.  
They also have small idols. No idea what they worship. They are sadist though, found a corpse of a thief, no skin left, looking for the Eye of Falmer.  
An enormous jewel on an enormous snow elf golden statue.

Found out why people wants me as guild master, may not be the best warrior. But I'm best at hiding.  
Bryn and K kept on bringing attention to us.  
We had to fight a lot!  
Then we fought Mercer. Well I did. He used something, put bryn under some charm, he attacked K.  
And the platform I was on crumbled.  
Just as I was fighting him i noticed I ran out of arrows. Am so Stupid.  
It was almost my end, managed to grab some sword on the floor. Used my poison. Worked.  
Just as Mercer died. The whole place fell to pieces, the water rose up. We almost drowned, I'm not sure how we managed to find a tunnel under water.

When we were safe, Brynjolf said he was going back to the Guild.  
K. said she had one last task for me...I need to take the Pilgrim's Path?  
Just bringing the skeleton key to Noctural won't do it. K.doesn't know what the trial is all about. But she won't come. She said she's too ashamed to face Noctural. Yeah, right?  
Guess I'm going to die alone or something.

Mercer said I was like him. I'm all about cheating, lying and deceiving.  
That was a low blow. Said I had no honor, and my code was garbage. Do I have a code?  
Also said Noctural doesn't give a crap about us.  
I believe that.  
I do.


	29. ---Heartfire, 19Th, 4E 201---

Whiterun. Bannered Mare.  
Feels like I will never see my home again.

We went to the Sanctum, with the elf.  
North of Falkreath. Getting there was easy enough.  
Met the ghost of Gallus. Yeah.  
Saw my future, isn't bright.  
Wasn't he a scholar? He seemed dumb. Just a sentinel.  
What a glorious afterlife.  
Couldn't backtrack anyway. Walked the Pilgrim path.  
Fell down a well, thought I was trapped and would die here.  
Suddenly the Skeleton Key opened a passage, all by itself.  
Feel onto some kind of portal, placed down the key.  
Noctural appeared. Hot. Also sassy bitch.

She blablaed me, was like some lecture, do not loose the key again or else...  
K. also stepped out of the shadow with Gallus ghost. They talked and then he stepped into the realm of Noctural.  
Was all done.  
K. said it was a realm of eternal shadow. How sweet.  
Is she insane? Am I? She said falling for Gallus was her greatest mistake. She's some sort of fanatic.  
Am not.

Anyway got out of here. The elf was waiting for me.  
We decided to walk back to Whiterun.  
On our way, we saw a lot of smoke. So we followed the trail just to see what was going on.  
A whole town was on fire. Heard screams.  
Then a giant black dragon appeared, and flew down towards Whiterun.  
Couldn't believe my eyes.  
We ran, arrived in a small village. Riverwood. Some people saw the beast and were panicking.  
An old woman and her son, Sven pleaded "You have to alert the Iarl." Well I was going to Whiterun anyway.

Got into Dragon Reach, the Iarl bodyguard, almost slit my throat. When I said dragon she let me pass.  
They were already aware, they heard rumors.  
Told them what I saw. They send troops to Riverwood.  
The Iarl gave me a piece of armor. The dude is nicer than the one from Riften, that's for sure.  
Said we needed to talk to his court wizard, Farengar.  
He needs me to fetch a "Dragon Stone". Something that could explain dragons?  
I said yes because I always do. But I doubt I will go to Bleak Fall Barrows.  
The wizard told me about an ancient dragon war, and all the dragons were supposed to be dead.  
Gotta say, I'm curious now.

But I'm gonna get home.  
Think I will ask K. to marry me.  
Why not?


	30. ---Heartfire, 26Th, 4E 201---

Winking Skeever, Solitude.  
Well not a lot happened...People are getting nervous about dragons.  
Overheard the Iarl and her assistant in Riften ,"we must prepare" "Yes, we do. I've prepared a special carriage in case the city get burned down."  
"Good.Leaders should always survive!"  
Yeah. Could both bitches choke and die?

Speaking of leader, I'm more a figurehead than anything. No one cares about me.  
I'm still doing the menial jobs I've always done. Buglary etc...

Been to the Nightingale place, to see K.  
Before I did spend all the rest of my gold to decorate my house. It's really nice now!  
Also went to the temple of Mara, spoke to the priest Maramal, bought some amulet as per tradition.  
The ruins are still looking like ruins. She said she pimped up the place? Delusion is Something.

Asked her to marry me, got a nice place, got a nice job.  
She said "no". I was mistaken.  
Begged. Got on my knees. Said Please.  
Didn't work. Would you please think about it....  
She said "NO.NEVER.I'm dedicated to Nocturnal.Such is my path.Such is my bond"

Went to the Ragged Flagon. They build an altar to Noctural. Was disgusted. Only Bryn was supportive.  
Bryn's always supportive.

Devlin got me another job in Markath.  
Wasn't in the mood.  
Asked Olette and Edda if they wanted to live in my place. They both said NO. Women. I don't get them.  
Why do they prefer their ruins and sewers?

Decided to go to Windhelm to see my elf buddy , Rumarin.  
We drank a bit, wasn't much in a talkative mood, to be honest.  
Said I had a job in Markath, and Solitude.  
If he wanted to come along just for the ride.  
He doesn't really get involved in the thieves jobs. He mostly watch my back.  
Anyway he was staring at my chest...and said "Are you ?Are we?...Do you want to?..." elf was confused.  
He was looking at my Mara amulet."You're into me, elf?" He joked about it, but well I'm an idiot, should have known really.

Decided well why the hell not?  
Now we're in an Solitude inn...we had a good time. Hope more are on the horizon!


	31. ---Heartfire, 29Th, 4E 201---

Honeyside. Riften. Home.  
What a day!

Me and the Elf got married. Couldn't really believe it myself to be honest.  
He's living with me. He likes the place.  
He's a good cook, and clean the home. Can't complain really.  
The ceremony was nice, his high elf friend from Windhelm was here, Edda, that priest of Arkay from Whiterun. And others. Can't remember though.  
No one from the thieves guild of course.

Anyway woke up in the middle of the night, wasn't feeling right.  
The Elf asked me what was wrong. Just complained I was a bad man.Then we had sex. Cheered me up.

So this morning, I went to the Alchemist store I robbed blind when I got into the city. I like the old women there. Asked if she needed my help.  
Well she did. She needed some special ore from Shore's Stone. Not far away.  
Also talked to MBB's daughter, she's working here as an assistant. She's hot! Looks just like her ma.  
Also crazy and sadistic, just like ma.  
Told me about how she love alchemy, death, poison.  
She needed some herbs, said of course I'll help .Yeah right.

Went to Shor's Stone. Got the ore. The local smith told me the mine had a big spider problem.  
Took care of it. The mine was full of red mist. Strange.

Then went to Shor's Tower. Found out what happened to the guards in a note. Got killed by Imperials.

Decided to get back home. But got a letter from a courrier. The Priest of Arkay who went to my wedding was found dead. I don't know what happened.  
I was upset. There's a fort full of bandits on the road. Decided they may have been responsible and I needed to kill them all.  
The Elf said it could be anything, the wildlife may have gotten him. We'll never know.  
Said elf, I've decided i'm going to be a better man.  
We go.

Was troubled, and didn't see a huge spider attacking me. Almost bit the dust, when a man appearing from nowhere saved me.  
We chatted, name's Kjoli, a poet. Him and his Khajiit wife are going to Riften to adopt a child. It's a surprise she doesn't know. Maybe they can get Olette? Would be nice.  
The guy told me he had strange dreams about freezing. Was weird.

We were close to the fort. I stroke from the shadow. Rumarin ran everywhere. And once again I was overwhelmed. And saved by Kjoli and his catlady wife again.

It was night, and they said they didn't need our escort. So we left them and got back home.  
Said I'd look for them in town, I own them a few drinks!


	32. ---Frostfall, 1st, 4E 201---

Windlhem. Candlelight Hall.  
Just stole a ruby from the CornerClub, an inn from the poor quarter...Don't like those kind of jobs.  
Heading to Solitude tomorrow to raid the city.  
Blue Palace! Here I come!  
I like this better, stealing from people who won't notice, I mean.

Kjoli was staying at the Bunkhouse with his wife.  
Went there to have some drinks.  
They were having a fight. The damsel went upstairs crying...  
Kjoli asked me to talk to her.Told him it was probably the bad time of the month.  
Ain't so good with women.  
Anyway I went, and she was indeed crying. She tought they were going to Riften to get married.  
Also found out how they met, she went to a temple to kill herself. He saved her.  
She said she was dead. This + the nightmare of the dude were a bit scary territory.  
As I was freaking out a bit in my head ; Kjoli interrupted. He said he'd married her.  
Then he ask me to deal with the ceremony.  
Well guess I'm some kind of pro at all this Mara stuff. Went to the temple, saw Jade the ex thief. I know she thinks she's cursed and every love couple she got involved with end up badly. So I convinced her to just do the wedding thing for my friends.

The ceremony was lovely.Almost had some manly tears.That was all so romantic...  
I mean me and the Elf ? Was pretty straight to the point. "You're into me?" "yeah what of it?""Wanna get hitched?" "Sure!"  
"You don't mind me being a dude ?" "Ain't a picky elf!" "Ain't a picky nord!"  
And there you go. Love.


	33. ---Frostfall, 2nd, 4E 201---

Riften. Honeyside.  
Not a lot to tell. Except WTF!  
Took the carriage to Solitude. Entered the city at night. Heard people screaming in the streets.  
Saw one suspicious dude, shot an arrow in his ass...  
Oops. Was just your regular peasent.  
A guard started attacking me. Gave him tons of gold, he stopped and looked the other way.  
Looked out for clues.  
Found a vampire corpse.  
What the hell?  
People are freaking out about dragons and vampires now. Some says it's the end of the world.

Guess I should go and look for that dragon stone, huh?  
I mean one ruin, one stone, and I've helped the world a little?  
Way better than shooting arrows at innocents, stealing from the poor, and using my friends as meatshields.  
Mercer was wrong I ain't like him.


	34. ---Frostfall, 3rd, 4E 201---

Candleheart Something. Windhlem.  
Thought it would be simple, some numbers to forge...  
Some buglary.  
Let the elf drink at the inn, went on my business.  
Walked through the cemetary, stumbled upon a crime scene. Some woman murdered.  
I'm told she's not the first, the daughter of the Shatter Shields has been butchered, and the family warhammer heirloom stolen.  
Shatter Shield?  
Oh, dear , that's where my buglary is planned.  
Kept on my way, stealing the golden candlestick was easy enough.  
Had to pass by the dead scene again.  
Stopped. "Can I do something ?".  
The guard told me to ask around. I did. No one's seen anything. Then I was send to the stuart, who told me to investigate. Was send to the local priest of Arkay.(need to go to Whiterun to pay hommage to my dead "friend" )She didn't know anything.  
Found some blood on the street followed the trail. Was lead to an abandonned house. Broke in. Looked around. Found a hidden chamber...fulll of bones, blood etc...also an amulet.

Anyway somehow I was send to the court wizard, who just send me to patrol the streets at night.  
Killed the motherfucker as he was trying to abduct a woman. Local Merchant. Stole his key, stole everything from his shop. Found some of his journal.  
Crazy bloody maniac.

Anyway was planning on going to Whiterun. But will get back home. Too much stolen things on me right now. Ain't good.


	35. ---Frostfall, 6Th, 4E 201---

Anise's Cabin, somewhere near Riverwood.  
Things got reaaally reaaally strange.  
Just got out of Bleak Fall Barrows. Me and the elf tried to make our way back to the village in the middle of the night.  
I spotted a small cabin in the woods.

Weeks ago I met a Breton in the Winking Skeever in Solitude.The dude was shaking with fear.  
Said one time he was near Riverwood, and seeking shelter, stumbled upon a cabin , with a nice old lady.  
When her back was turned, he went to the cellar.  
Said there were all kind of horrors in it , and he ran for his life.

I told the story to the elf, we were giggling and decided "Why not?Probably nothing".  
There was indeed an old lady. She was nice. The elf distracted her and I headed to the celllar.  
The Breton was exagerating, nothing too bad down there.  
Few skulls, and stuff and a letter asking Helgi? to leave her man and join the old lady and her sister in a witch covent. I was more amused than scared.  
But suddenly I found a strange book named "The Mirror's Image" or something. The book was talking about me!  
With my name! How i got curious, got in the cellar, stole the book. Said I will go to some place met a guy name T. something and will say " I know you and know you got a job for me.."  
It's like a self fulfilling prophecy, no?  
And indeed I AM curious.

Got out quite troubled. Somehow the witch knew what I had done, and attacked us. She left us no choice. Didn't want to end it like that. Damn.

Anyway. Got back to Riften days ago. Dealt with some guild stuff...Delvin send me to deal with a Thieves guild in Windhlem. A new group who's trying to cause us trouble.

Took the carriage to Whiterun first, just out of Riften a werewolf attacked. A guard got bady hurt. She should survive.  
In Whiterun, went to the Hall of the dead to pay my hommage to Andurs, the priest of Arkey.  
They gave him an urn. Talked with some priestress there. She was hot. But crazy. Didn't know what had happened to Andurs. She's a priestess of Kynareth.  
She makes research about healing in the Hall of Dead. Seems like she's into corpses and bad smells.  
What's wrong with all those pretty women?  
Death, ruins, sewers, poison...THAT turns them on?!

Anyway went to Bleak Fall Barrow. Thieves in there. Heard they stole something from the local shop at Riverwood. A claw.  
I have such a claw. Bought one from a merchant in Winterhold. I just liked how it looked.  
Long story short, we made it to a large room with a strange chanting wall. I felt strange again. Found the claw the thieves had, and the Dragon Stone.  
Some strange writing on it, same as the one on that wall. Hope Farengar can read that?  
I don't wanna be sent to a new specialist, like Calcelmo and break down into some museum.

The elf is moody, hurt his back. His feet hurt...Well when I say "moody"...he's always laughing even when he's in a bad mood. Said not taking life seriously is his art.  
Like my elf. A lot.


	36. ---Frostfall, 8Th, 4E 201---

Honeyside. Riften. Home.  
Mmmmh...Woke up in Anise Cabin, freezing to death. So I had a lot of booze for breakfast.  
The elf was giving me his amused look.  
As we were making our way back to Riverun, I was fooling around drunk ...fell into the cold river.  
Got out somehow. Was blue. We ran.  
Took shelter in the Sleeping Giant. Couldn't rent a room to dry in private. Innkeeper was gone.  
Went to the store, gave the Golden Glaw back.

Rumarin was surprised, I kinda like keeping the shiny to myself.  
I laughed and said , one night I will come back and steal the claw!

We went to Whiterun to give the Dragon Stone, a hooded woman was with Farengar. Didn't have much time to talk. The Iarl housecarl came rushing screaming "Dragons!"  
The Iarl send us with a few men to look out for danger. A guard was saying a tower was just destroyed.  
Indeed , there were flames everywhere.  
The elf was pissing his pants. As I was. But was also excited somehow.  
I don't know how we managed to kill the beast. Was smaller than the one I saw flying over Helgen weeks ago that's for sure.

But then things got strange(r)...the carcass of the beast suddenly turned to bones. And it was like I was absorbing his life away. Felt dizzy. Felt stronger. Felt clearer.  
It's like a key unlocking something in me, and I knew one of the word I saw on a strange wall was FUS.  
The guard were looking at me funnily, with reverence. They called me Dragonborn. Asked me to shout. And I did...it wasn't like my voice. Well it was, just 1000* stronger!  
I know about Dragonborns, well not really. They just are Nord heroes. They kill big stuff...

We headed back to the city and some shouts echoed through the mountain "Dovakhiinn".  
The dragon when dying said "Dovakhinn, nooo!"  
Anyway these shouts were like a fucking eathquakes or something!  
I got so nervous, turned to the elf said "plan changed.We get back home. Now!"

I don't like this. I was just supposed to fech a tablet...ended up fighting a dragon!  
Whatever. I'm not getting involved in whatever this is.


	37. ---Frostfall, 10Th, 4E 201---

Honeyside. Riften.  
Went to Windlhem to deal with the Thieves Guild problem.  
We had a contact : Mr Cruel Sea.  
Found out his daughter got murdered and her jewels stolen.  
A new guild of thieves from the SummerSet Isles. Butcher job. We can't have that.  
The mourning man go all racist on us, and worse the thieves are Altmer. The Elf was right there!  
Windhlem has a problem with racism and also women getting murdered all the bloody time!

Went to some cave. Killed them all. They were a joke.  
Besides seems like they were only stealing from the dead, they raided the Hall of the Dead.  
It's possible the kid was killed by that serial killer I caught?  
I tried to talk with them, husband's an Altmer graverobber after all...They didn't want to cooperate.

Back home, we decided to go to Avanchnzel. A dwarven ruin...weeks ago when I got naked and jumped in the lake for a quill...then got totally drunk...Rumarin said I talked to some crazy argonian lady.  
She gave me a lexicon? A cube with strange runes?  
Rumarin's nervous about the thing, the lady said it was cursed.  
Don't know, can't really remember the details.  
He said I swore to her I'd get the thing back to its rightful place...

So Hon and me decided for a romantic trip in some dwarven ruins.


	38. ---Frostfall, 13Th, 4E 201---

Honeyside. Riften. Home.  
Went to the dwemer ruins. Saw the shadows of some dead thieves in here.  
The ruin was like some kind of factory for the dwemer mechanical pets. Animalicus? Well something like that.  
Heard the shadows saying the cube holds all the dwemer knowlegde. Almost felt like I should keep it..  
But then figured out I could never read a cube.  
Plus the elf said it'd probaly maKe me insane. More insane.  
Placed the cube back. Had some flashes of dwemer constructs. And a big headache afterward.

We then went to Whiterun, Vex has some personal grudge against a lady called Carlotta Something.  
So framed her by placing some stolen goods in her home.  
Walking around town, I get told the Iarl wants to see me ASAP. Thought I was caught, but guessed if I was they'd send more guards.

He told me the "Dovakhin" shout was the Greybeards summoning me to their place. I know where, way up Ivarstead. Ain't going to climb a mountain, freeze my balls to go see monks who don't talk to people.  
Anyway, the Iarl named me Thane of Whiterun. Rumarin said it was better than White of Thanerun. We agreed his joke was lame.  
Also got a housecarl, Lydia. Hot!  
Didn't really talked to her. Bought a house also.  
5000 septims, well jobs have been good lately.  
The Lydia girl has a room. Nothing in the place except cowebs and such...  
Figured I should invest in it, people in Riften just don't like me. Every time I go at the Bee and Bard everyone's glaring. Alright, I stole from and threatened the innkeeper, but I also gave jewels (expensives ones!)to her sweetheart. So they can have a traditional argonian wedding thing.  
I ain't all bad!  
If things go sour, me and the Elf got a place to fall back to.

After this went to Marcath, had to forge number at the Silver Blood Inn. Let the elf at the counter with mead and stew and went on my way.  
In one room I found the journal of the women I've saved in the Market months ago. She's working with general Tullius, think she wants to buy Cidna mines but The Silvers Blood family who owns the place are corrupted to the core.  
Probably send this assassin after her.

Also got "arrested", I 've got some bounty in Markath so I play low there.  
Anyway the guard threatened me, told me to not put my nose in local business. I laughed and asked what would happened if I did. Said I didn't want to know.

Got back home to take some jobs...Vex send me to raid the Cruel Sea estate in Windhelm...  
Is she retarded? The skeleton key wasn't the problem here. Stealing from the contacts? WTF!  
Also figured I wasn't the guild leader a long time ago. Everyone fucks around in their little corner.  
You'd listen to Brynjolf, everything is great.  
Well at least they got enough coins to get rid of the rat problem!


	39. ---Frostfall, 17Th, 4E 201---

Windhlem. Candle Something Inn.  
Can't remember everything.  
Went to Dawnstar, looking after that guy from the mysterious book I found in Anise Cabin.  
In the inn some people were crying about having nightmares. A priest was trying to calm them down.  
Said "What's up?"  
The priest said some daedra Vaermina was making people having bad dreams. And destroying an artifact the Skull of Whatever in some tower near the town would help.  
Rumarin said the priest was going to murder us in that tower. Replied " Come on priest of MARA, dude, Mara!"  
I'm serious about our marriage, so helping Mara ? I'm all for it.  
Anyway turns out I had to drink some potion that send me back in time. Tasted bad.  
Vaermina talked to me, said to kill the priest because he would kill me. Didn't do anything.  
Daedra? Who trust them? Well I sold my soul to one...But damn.  
The priest decided to live in those ruin after we were done bashing the skull.Crazy one.

Went back to the inn. Talked to the mysterious book guy.He didn't know about the book. He thinks I'm the important son of Whoever? He wants to take revenge on some bandits. Didn't listen to his story, Rumarin was making funny faces behind his back. Was trying not to laugh.  
Said alright I'll help ya. Just because the book thing got me curious to be honest.

Then I remembered I had a dirty job from Mekel the Man. Find some journal of a crazy necromancer who abduct women. For some clients who enjoy that kind of reading. Yeah...don't wanna know.  
Went to the place, was attacked by a huge freaking dragon! Me and the Elf managed to kill it.  
Somehow.  
Went to the killer place...was disgusted. Found lots of women corpses. Read his journal.I think he was banging dead people or their spirits...Anyway fucking fucked up twisted son of a bitch.  
We found him. And me and the Elf gutted him good. We made that bastard cry for his mother.  
Didn't find any survivors.

Took the boat to Windhlem. Got some job for the Guild. I was going to go to Whiterun. But think I'll head back home first.


	40. ---Frostfall, 19Th, 4E 201---

Redoran's Retreat. Bandit's lair. Somewhere near Whiterun.

Man things got weird as usual.  
Had a job here in Whiterun, stealing a jewel from some Nazeem fella. Quickly done.  
Then I had to meet the mysterious book guy again who never mentioned any book and thought I was realated to someone I didn't know.  
So we meet him out in the middle of nowhere, he had some private guards.  
He suddenly goes "Kill everyone on two legs!" the guards looked puzzled "Should we kill ourselves? What about dogs?"  
Yeah that kind of guards...  
Of course none of them knew about fighting, coordinating their arms and legs seemed too much for them.  
So we kill everyone quickly, still couldn't fathom what the heck was going on.  
So I searched the Leader's pockets. He had the same mysterious Book, Volume II! That book also had my name on it!

We loot the place and I found the same book again but volume III and boy...  
The story is about how that dude went to this place and how he murdered one woman while laughing at her husband.  
Then I come here, and he tells me he knows I wasn't send by his contact and assaults me.

It all happened like that! Well almost, alright. There's no dead woman, and also I laughed at his face a lot. It seems I'm a way more serious character in the strange book.

Will keep on reading the books to find clues. Too strange.  
That contact of his, A. ? I think he set him up on purpose. Did he know Cassandra, the women murdered?  
Still doesn't answer those books knowing my name, and predicting future events.   
Creepy.

Anyway I'm taking the carriage to Solitude.  
I have some jobs over there. Have to lay low.


	41. ---Frostfall, 21st, 4E 201---

Breezehome. Whiterun.  
Just finished furnishing the new house.

Went to Solitude, after rereading the mysterious books, and finding a lead. Found the last volume of the books in Castle Dour. It was Cassandra's husband who set the whole thing up.  
How did he manage to bend fate with his quill?  
I guess i'll never know. I wished I could have looked for him. But I'm a wanted man in town.  
Walking around Castle Dour wasn't the brightest idea in the first place.  
I had to leave. Maybe one day I'll find him?

Was send to Whiterun for something big for the guild.  
Met some Battle Born, rich man in town, thieves guild contact, who needed help. One of his old friends is in jail.  
Had to steal and change some legal record in the Iarl quarter. Piece of cake. The Battle Born said it would be so difficult! That's why he needed a professional.  
Breaking his friend out of jail would have been hard. This? I steal from Iarl's place all the time.  
Rich morons are good for business.

Anyway the Elf was waiting for me at the park near the Gildergreen. Left him with an ale and a sweetroll.  
This girl, saw her before, Lucia was eyeing his cake from afar...She looked like she was starving. She isn't as good as Olette when it comes to the beggar life.  
I was looking at her and said "Elf..." "Oh , no!" "Elf." "I know that tone." he cringed.  
"We can't leave her here like that. Got an empty house down the street!" "There's Lydia! And she's glaring at you. Right now. Through the wall."  
"The kid will be fine with Lydia. And Lydia needs some company."

I went to talk to the girl, said she could go to my place. She was overjoyed...though when she left she called me "Papa". I think I pissed my pants a little.  
Of course the Elf was laughing.  
I told him maybe he could live here too with me. I'll go down to business to Riften from time to time.  
Well he didn't belive that. I ain't ready to leave Riften yet. Or the guild.


	42. ---Frostfall, 25Th, 4E 201---

Winking Skeever. Solitude.  
That's where me and The Ef started to get serious.  
Same room. By serious, I mean naked and touching each others.

On the way to Riften we had a bit of a falling out.  
I was really tired. Me and the Elf travel all the time around Skyrim. Carriage/city/local inn.  
That's all we do. Except I let the elf get some rest at the inn, sneak out in the middle of the night and do my thievery things.  
It's not like he cares, I mean I ain't sure he cares about anything except laughing...  
Anyway was tired. He was wondering out loud what the hell I was doing with the brat. He kept on asking if we were adopting her. Said "I don't know , haven't think about that.Just wanted to give her a place to live."  
When we entered Riften, one newbie from the guild got killed by the guards right in front of us. It's not the first time, it happens.  
I got really fucking moody, the elf got really fucking moody. Told him he should leave the city and get his sunny ass back in Whiterun. I started yelling "I got us a new home, woman!" "I ain't a woman!" "Well you wear robes, sometimes I can't tell the difference!" "You forget to mention my make up..I meant war paint."he joked.  
Usually this would have made me laugh, but not this time. I continued arguing. He argued back. He said maybe I should leave Riften and the thieves guild. That I kept complaining about it, but kept on doing jobs after jobs.  
I said "Fuck you" and went to bed.  
He wasn't there when I woke up, people saw him leaving town. He looked fine, I was told. Maybe he got back to his stables in Windlhem. Maybe he left me?  
I thought about Karliah all alone with Nocturnal and her shitty ruins for company. I miss her beautiful violet eyes. Never seen a Dunmer or anyone with such beautiful eyes.

Anyway now I'm in Solitude, some shady deal for Thane Erikur. I'm Thane of Whiterun. Didn't mention it. Maybe they should realise what a joke all of those titles are.  
Gonna sleep and tomorrow get in trouble with some false evidences and something about a group of pirates. Should be fun.

Wonder where my elf is.


	43. ---Frostfall, 26Th, 4E 201---

Breezehome. Whiterun.

What in Oblivion is going on!? ?!!! The end of the world!!!  
As I was walking to the Solitude port to take care of the Thane's job...a dragon attacked out of nowhere.  
Fought him from some boats with the help of the city guards. Then another one appeared. Burning the local farms! We baited them toward the gate of the city, night was falling, people were screaming and dying left and right.  
Then a third one! Flying over the city!  
Corpses were everywhere and the survivors were taking refuge in despair.  
I was one of the few survivor from the first assault, found a guard tower...they couldn't get me. Except I got badly burned. Used all my healing potion, resist fire salves and my arrows.  
By the end , morning was showing and I was shaking.  
I absorbed their powers again.

Decided to leave the city quietly, took the first carriage to Whiterun. I was dizzy. Miserable. Puzzled.

At home, I found Lydia, Lucia and ...my Elf !  
They were all worried when they saw me in this sorry state.  
Said I'll explain and just headed for the bed. Think I slept all day.  
Rumarin came to bed, and cuddled me. Just cried "Man it's a nightmare.Dragons everywhere.  
Lots of people died.Lots and lots."  
He just said things would be fine.  
"How?! It's the end of the world dude.What if Whiterun has been attacked.What if you have been there and died?!"  
He joked.As usual.  
I know this dragon monster thing scares him a freaking lot too.


	44. ---Frostfall, 28Th, 4E 201---

Honeyside. Riften.  
Got back to Solitude with the elf. I still had the pirate business for the Thane to take care of.  
Talked to the woman on the boat who was supposed to sell me some contraband.  
She asked for a freaking lots of money, said I looked like a beggar, and stank and should take a bath.  
Lovely lady. Stole keys from her pocket.  
Got inside the boat when no one was looking, found notes about the forged evidence being in a coffer under the boat.  
Time to take a bath!  
Gave all my clothes to the elf, he was laughing as usual.  
Dived and retrieved the papers.  
Was cold. Went to the stable nearby to warm up, talked to the stable boy. He really like his horses, was telling me how when years were bad and food wasn't flowing he gave his dinner to his horses.  
Then headed down to the boat I was supposed to plant the false evidence in.  
Met some strange argonian lady on the way, all dressed in black. Something La Swamp Knight she said she was called. She told me her story, how she became a fighter, joined a group of mercenaries, killed a lot of people by accident. Then went up north to Skyrim. She thought a boy was followin her, but she may be just insane.

Anyway went to the boat, we had to kill some people. I don't like it. But the boat was too small to just go unoticed.  
Rumarin said we should kill the orc who own the thing , because he knows him and he's in debt to him. Stupid elf!  
Of course didn't kill him, Erikur 's job is to have him behind bars!  
We didn't stay much in town, the dragons attack is still fresh, people are whispering the Stormcloak are friends with dragons. That's why Helgen and Solitude got attacked.  
Don't know.

Went back to the guild. Things are looking up.  
Lots of new merchants and recruits are in here...they cleaned up the place, bought or stole a lot of new furniture...It doesn't look so much like a sewer anymore.  
Vex got one new guy. I think he just wants to fuck her.

Still got jobs to do. The usual.

Me and the Elf are good. For now.  
I think he's a bit annoyed by some things.We talked about Honneybrew mead, cos it's his favorite. And well the Black Briar Mead tastes like shit. I know.  
And now this shit is overflowing Skyrim.  
My fault, alright. If people knew, they would stone me to death. That's for sure.  
I feel bad about ruining the best mead in Skyrim. I feel bad about a lot of things sometimes. And then it goes away.

Lydia and Lucia are alright. When we were there, I caught them when going to pick up things in my bedroom, Lydia was reading her some child story to go to sleep.  
Went thru the kid's chest...She has some strange book about elder scroll? Where did she find this?!  
I haven't read a book in a long time .  
I know I should. I miss that.  
The elf said he will live with the girls when I'm busy...  
Strange having two houses now.


	45. ---Frostfall, 31st, 4E 201---

Honeyside. Riften.  
Went to Widhlem. To frame Viola Giordano, she's annoying but alright in my book. She helped me with the women murderer in town back in the days.  
She was the only one making a fuss about it, when everyone in town didn't want to aknowledge the whole crazy maniac on the streets.  
I wonder what's wrong with Vex, she always has some personal grudges against all those women.  
Never sure if it's guild business or secret Vex catfights. Is she jealous of all these women?

Left my elf at the inn,as usual . As I was coming back, there's This dude standing there. Everytime I go in town, he rants about dark elves and argonians and how they're bad and we should chase all elves away from Skyrim. When we entered the inn, he looked at my elf a bad way and muttered something I'm sure was bad.  
So...I just did what I had to do. Said "Alright man, I can't take it anymore, you're not looking at my elf like that." We fought. I punched him good. After this, he called me friend and said I was alright.Nothing like punching a Nord in the teeth to make friend. Anyway he was drunk and minutes after kept on with his racist rambles.

We then went to Whiterun. Man, Lucia asks me for money everytime I step in this house. Better beggar than I thought. Everytime I tell her to go to sleep, she throws a hissy fit. What have I done?  
She calls me "Papa." When Rumarin wants to annoys me he calls me "Papa" now.  
Left the family behind.  
Went on my business outside...as I was stealing some jewel from the pockets of an old lady...I heard a roar in the sky.  
A dragon. Again.  
Just one this time. But it got a couple of guards.  
I was hysterical when I got home. I thought Whiterun was safe. Why ? I don't know, it's not like the first dragon I saw up close was well...5 minutes from here.

I've read some book "Children of the Sky". It says old Nords were "tongues." They could shout and some ended up not able to speak without killing anyone.  
I started panicking again...I seem to do that a lot lately.  
Me and the Elf decided to go see the crazy monks up the mountain. Maybe they can help me, or stop the dragons? Somebody has to do something!


End file.
